


USS Vanilla Bean

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Season 3 Add-ons & Fix-its [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Byeler, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gen, Great Gay Aunt Robin, Short One Shot, We love a chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Take that possibility that Will could actually befriend Robin-- and realize some Stuff-- and actually create some badass friendship just like Steve and Dustin.





	USS Vanilla Bean

Will found out during a slow day at Scoops Ahoy. Steve had to run an errand with Dustin and left Robin bored out of her mind in the shop, and it just happened to be Will that really wanted a vanilla sundae at one in the afternoon. He sat on the counter as she rearranged the ice cream tubs to her liking. They didn’t _really_ have a whole lot in common– except that they were tired of all their friends dating.

Apparently, if Will was paying attention correctly, Sandra was dating Miranda’s ex boyfriend, who had apparently had a brother that was now dating Caroline but _really_ wanted to be with Louise, Sandra’s cousin. It sounded super annoying when Will began to factor in high school dances and drama. He wanted to buy Robin ice cream– or at least new friends.

Robin expressed the same sentiment directly when Will talked about why he was at the mall alone. She even placed four dollars and nine cents in change on the table and began pointing at other people walking by. Not only did Will say he couldn’t just _replace_ the Party, Robin was beginning to point at girls. Not that Will didn’t want to be _friends_ with girls it was just, in that moment, Will needed the confidence he could _still_ be friends with other boys. He wasn’t a plague.

“What’s wrong with her! She’s cute!” Robin said, nodding toward a redhead on the other side of the shop.

“She’s nineteen.” Will said, looking at her. “I’m fourteen, Robin.”

“Right. She’s still cute though, right?”

“I mean, I guess…” Will muttered.

“What do you _mean_ you _guess_?” She laughed. She poked Will’s whipped cream and dabbed it on his nose. “She used to be the captain of the debate team at school– _and_ she’s not a bitch!”

“She’s… pretty, I guess.” Will placed a heavy spoonful of fudge in his mouth, hoping he’d push off talking for a while.

“Why are you saying this like it’s a _guess_ , Will. Don’t you have opinions on stuff? It’s okay to say a girl is cute, you know.”

“I _know_ it’s okay to say a girl is cute! That’s kind of my problem.” Will grumbled, spitting a bit of fudge on his lip.

Robin handed him a napkin slowly, narrowing her eyes. Will tried not to bend under her stare, looking down at his ice cream. He began sweating, sure his hands were melting his sundae prematurely.

“I just don’t think girls are… cute.” Will muttered, slowly wiping his mouth.

Robin blinked at him, her lips lifting in a glowing smile. “Well I do.”

“Y-You do?”

“I really do.” She nodded, patting his leg. “Very cute.”

“Oh.”

Will finished his ice cream in silence, occasionally looking over at Robin. Will didn’t want to stare but he’d never met another gay person before– especially someone older, especially someone _out._ There was nothing different about her than when they met, but every moment, every simple movement was one Will was able to look at and know: _that ice cream tub was moved by a gay person._ Everything in that shop was being completed and kept running by a gay person. There was a wonderfully kind and intelligent gay woman in front of him, smiling and scooping ice cream and earning money and– for some reason– studying Russian. There were no caveats to her existence. She did everything without any obstacle, even if it was the simple things. Will had never seen it done.

Everything was the same, and that was _so_ different than what Will thought being out would look like.

* * *

In the coming week, Will had the craving for ice cream a whole lot more. He’d pop by Scoops with his money gripped tightly in his hands, nervously asking for whatever flavor she thought he’d like.

“How am I supposed to know what you like, kid? Isn’t that your job?” She’d always say.

“I don’t know yet.” Will would answer, placing his change into the tip jar.

Will would sit in the back room, eating his single scoop slowly, trying to muster the courage to ask Robin questions– any question– to see what her life was like.

One day, while eating a scoop of butterscotch, Will caught her while she was washing her hands in the back.

“Hey, Robin?”

“Hey, kid. What’s up? Enjoying your flavor today?”

“Yeah. It’s alright.” Will shrugged.

“It’s our best seller. Lot of people like it.” She said, puling the other chair out. “But, I mean, if you hate it. Just say so.”

“I just don’t know.” Will sighed. “I’ve just… I don’t know. I’ve spent _so much time_ eating vanilla ice cream– it was my first flavor– but I can’t tell if it’s my favorite because of… like, exposure or if I really _like_ like it.”

“Okay. Well, what makes you say that?” Robin took her hat off and folded in between them. “Why can’t you like vanilla?”

“It’s not just only vanilla. It’s like, vanilla bean. That _certain kind_.” Will said, twirling his spoon. “But _everyone_ says I should really try chocolate! But, I don’t _want_ to! But how do I know if I never–”

“I’ve _never_ liked vanilla.” Robin said swiftly, folding her hands on the table. “I’ve refused to try vanilla since I was nine years old.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But, for the longest time too, I thought I was allergic to chocolate.” she said.

“Then what’s left?” Will asked.

“Letting yourself starve.” She sighed and tapped her thumbs against the table top quietly. “I thought I would just watch everyone enjoy ice cream for the rest of their lives– vanilla, chocolate, peanut butter–”

“Peanut butter?” Will echoed, eyebrows furrowing.

“They’re out there. Just as cool as vanilla and chocolate. Probably hell of a lot cooler, actually.” Robin laughed. “But, I thought I’d watch all my friends, all my enemies, enjoy desserts while I’d be forced to watch. And starve. All because I _refused_ to like vanilla.”

“You never felt like you had to?” Will asked, taking her hat to twist in his hands. “Not once?”

“Sure, I felt like I should’ve been _seen_ with a cone of vanilla a few times when I was starting high school but–”

“No, I mean, have you ever felt like you had to at least try it before you said you hated it? I mean, how can I sit with all my friends eating chocolate and have _vanilla–_ they’ll just say they’ve never seen me try it and–”

“Are you trying to make your friends happy, or yourself?” Robin asked, lifting her eyebrows. “Because it sounds like you just want to make sure you can sit at the little snack table with all your friends.”

“T-That’s not true.” Will found it hard to believe someone had figured him out that quickly. Then again, if anyone was going to be able to spot his uh, _dessert preference_ , it’d probably be Robin. “I’m just, trying to make sure I’m not making a mistake.”

“Why would it be a mistake? You like vanilla, right? You’ve thought about it and you _really_ like vanilla?”

“Yeah.” Will nodded slowly. It was the first affirmative opinion Will had ever given Robin, given _anyone_ , about what he liked. Even if it was disguised in ice cream. “Vanilla bean is my favorite. I like it the most.”

“Who’s vanilla bean?” Robin quirked an eyebrow and started grinning. “You already have a scoop picked out! Why didn’t you lead with that? That’s _exciting_!”

“Hey! What are you two talking about in there?” Steve said, suddenly sliding the window back. “I mean, vanilla? Chocolate? It’s ice cream guys. What could you _possibly_ be discussing?”

“Boys. What do _you_ think, dingus?” She sighed, rolling her eyes. It was the truth, but Steve held his hands up in surrender, turning back toward the counter. “It’s just ice cream.”

“Alright, sorry I asked.” Steve muttered. “All your hours have gone to your head, Robin. I swear.”

Will waited until Steve was serving a new customer before he spoke again. Steve seemed to be too distracted and a bit too stupid to crack their code, but anything was possible. Will had accidentally found another gay person in Hawkins while just trying to avoid hanging out with Mike– not that he didn’t _want_ to hang out with him, he had just had enough heartbreak for one day and wanted to maybe try smiling that afternoon.

“I’ve never felt like this… about any… uh, _thing_ before and I’m afraid that I just really like vanilla bean but am, indifferent to vanilla.” Will said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was just nerves that time.

“Do you think that?” Robin reached over to grab Will’s other hand.

“Well, _no_ , but I know someone’s going to say it and–”

“If you don’t think so, then no. You really do like vanilla, Will.” she squeezed his hand tightly. “Is that okay? If you really do like vanilla?”

Will took a deep breath and looked at the woman in front of him: timid but brave, concealed but forward, happy _and_ gay. Will’s feelings weren’t just a fluke, a phase he could force himself to get over. All Will’s confusing and frustrating feelings were real– and he had someone who understood him. He wasn’t a plague and he wasn’t crazy. At least not alone.

He cracked a smile. “Hey, Robin.”

“Yeah, kid. What?” She seemed to already know, her smile curling her lips in.

“I’m gay.” Will said, laughing. “I really think I am.”

“Welcome aboard, sailor.” Robin cheered, patting his hand excitedly. “We’re so happy to have you. Really. It’s not an easy boat to get on at first, but it’s going to be so much easier for you. I promise, it’s gonna get so much better– a _tiny bit_ worse when you hit like, seventeen maybe, _but_ you won’t be alone. You’ll have us.”

“You mean… you and Steve?” Will said incredulously. “ _Steve_?”

“He’s supportive.” Robin said, pushing her chair back. “We don’t have to _tell_ him, but if you just need someone in your corner, Steve’s just about your biggest fan.”

“Oh. Good to know.”

It was comforting to know Will would always have a fall back in case someone– or everyone– decided to abandon him after he came out. Will didn’t know Robin’s story or the rest of her life, but even if she was all alone after her own familial betrayal, she was still able to smile and laugh and live– even if there was pain Will didn’t see. She was able to stay strong and offer help to others. She wasn’t defeated or bitter. She was hope.

“But, hey. Don’t sit around and sulk with me all day. Go have fun, kid, alright?” Robin grabbed both his hands and pulled him up from his chair. “Go catch a movie or something. Have a good, fun, youthful day and I’ll see you around, alright?”

“Thank you, Robin.” Will said earnestly. “Thanks.”

“Hey, it’s what friends are for, right?” She placed a hand on his back, guiding him to the exit, but Will took it as an involuntary invite. He hugged her quickly, squeezing her sides and grinning against her shoulder, before taking off.

Will Byers had a _gay friend_.

* * *

Will came back the following day, excited to come racing up to the Scoops counter. He was supposed to be meeting up with the Party, but in those few moments before, Will knew he wouldn’t be alone either. He had _other_ friends.

“Hey Robin!” Will waved, once he was in earshot of the counter.

“Ahoy, sailor!” She jumped up and waved. As she landed, she began quickly scooping and getting Will’s ice cream.

Will weaved through the tables and chairs to arrive at the shop. He placed his money on the counter and tried to crane his neck to see what Robin was making him. She kept turning and blocking his view, laughing quietly to herself.

“What are you getting, Will?” Steve asked, stepping up behind the register. “What route did you take today on this… _for the love of God…_ ocean of flavor today?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” Will said, pointing to Robin. “Ask her.”

She held up one finger and quickly reached under the counter for one last ingredient. Robin finally turned around and placed the long glass dish down on the counter, sliding it forward. She was proud and absolutely beaming.

“All aboard the USS Butterscotch,” she saluted. “made entire out of vanilla ice cream.”

“Isn’t the USS Butterscotch supposed to be made out of, uh, _butterscotch_.” Steve said, turning to Robin with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, dingus. But Will likes _vanilla_. We’ve been over this. When you were eavesdropping.”

“Actually, Robin… I hate vanilla ice cream.” Will whispered, sliding the money to Steve. Steve looked between the two of them with furrowed eyebrows, muttering to himself.

“WHAT! But you said–”

“Oh _sick_ sundae, Will!” Mike said loudly, walking up behind Will. Lucas and Dustin were still no where to be seen. “Wait, is that _all_ vanilla? Oh, can I try some?” Mike looked at Robin as she handed him an extra spoon slowly. He mistook her hesitance for confusion rather than inquisitiveness. “I just really _love_ vanilla.”

“Well well well.” She said, looking at Will with a smothered grin. Will tried to hide his blush with a faux itch on his cheek. “We’ve found our vanilla bean, Captain. Great flavor– seems like it’d be sour, but I guess it’s pretty sweet.”

“What are you two talking about?” Mike said, his mouth full of ice cream and waffle cone. Steve shrugged to Mike and handed Will his change.

“You.” Will said, tapping the side of the bowl. “W-White and freckled… Like you. Y-You look like your ice cream.”

“Heeey! I do!” Mike laughed, lifting the boat up and holding it by his face. “I never noticed.”

“I-I _just_ did.” Will lied, biting the inside of his cheek. “Never noticed you– noticed _that_ before… Do you want to split it with me. That’s too much ice cream for me.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I do!” Mike nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Vanilla and you? Probably the best combo.”

Mike was busy looking at his hands, licking the bit of whipped cream off his thumb, but Robin easily caught the change in Will’s expression. His mouth fell open slightly and his hands fumbled with the coins still trying to go into his pocket. Will was part of a _combination_. He was a desired add on rather than just something stuck on in a reluctant after-thought. He was something Mike loved just as much as vanilla ice cream. Will could one day _be_ the vanilla ice cream.

It was a far-fetched dream, but there was at least one other person who would support it. Will never had to dream alone anymore. His fantasies didn’t have to be painful or lonely. They weren’t punishments. He could now sit with ice cream and a new friend a talk about boys– like a regular sleepover, except one half of the duo got paid minimum wage, while both got to be exactly who they were. No restrictions.

“Well, we’ve got a captain _and_ a first mate!” Robin clapped her hands together with a grin. “You’re all ready to set sail, fellas. Enjoy! Welcome aboard, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/186103913470/i-mean-its-not-even-a-prompt-if-you-dont-want-it)


End file.
